Bevrijden Civilization
Birth of the Bevrijden People The creation of this race occurs after the Cataclysm. The war begins again between the Satem people and the Withers people. People who hated the ongoing war of the Satem decide to leave and find their own way in the world. They establish themselves slowly on one of the main islands in the island chain. Development of the Bevrijden Civilization The creation of this race occurs after the Cataclysm. The war begins again between the Satem people and the Withers people. People who hated the ongoing war of the Satem decide to leave and find their own way in the world. They establish themselves slowly on one of the main islands in the island chain. More text soon. Government There are three sectors of legislative rule:○ Schiphol▫ A legislative Council composed of 17 members. This body functions as a combination of the executive and judiciary branches of government converted into a single council. This council is housed aboard the Imperial Ship. ○ Het Bovenland▫ Het Bovenland is composed of interest groups from the high half of the island cluster. Members of these bodies are elected by the populace which live on the islands clustered into Het Bovenland region. There can be a maximum of 40 representatives making up this body of government that can propose, edit, and submit legislation to Schiphol- their version of a federal government that produces laws that apply to all people living in Het Bevrijden Land as the country is formally named. ○ Het Lagerland▫ This legislative body of government is identical to that of Het Bovenland except that it represents the island cluster named Het Lagerland. Unlike Schiphol, both Het Bovenland and Het Lagerland councils are housed on the main trading island of their island cluster. The Legislative houses (Het Bovenland and Het Lagerland) create an overarching form of legislature that can be edited over time, but applies to the nation as a whole if voted in by Schiphol. Additionally, each island is considered a district with its own rule under a council of their own. Council members are elected in a representative system (supposedly in a delegate fashion rather than trustee). The populace elects representatives in 4 year election spans, that is each representative serves for 4 years. The representatives aboard Schiphol are elected every 8 years so as to maintain a longer service to the people and avoid frequently interrupted legislators. The island clusters respective councils may also create, edit, and propose local legislation that does not need to be submitted to Schiphol. This type of legislation will only apply to that specific island cluster (or a more specific geographic region as per wording of the law). Since there are an even number of representatives, a gridlock can occur making passing this type of legislation more difficult. Environment Climate and Housing Het Bevrijden Land has a Madagascar type tropical climate for the most part (see climate map). Its people are very closely linked to nature, much more so than people who immigrate to the diplomatic nation. It is easiest to tell who is foreign and who is an original since the originals tend to be more connected and live in houses that are more a part of nature both in their aesthetic appearance and the materials they are made of. Foreigners tend to be more clinical in their color choice and house materials, opting for imported house building materials more so than originals. Products Most exported products are tropical fruits which are either naturally cultivated, or cultivated on a small scale on some of the islands less involved with trade and more so with farming. Most people who choose to farm are subsistence farmers- many of the people who have immigrated from harsher circumstances come from farming backgrounds, making them less eager to take up agriculture on the islands. The exception to this rule are the people who feel they are not useful in anything besides agriculture. Since there is not a substantial agricultural productions going on with the Bevrijden, they either leave once more (often times to Kate's group), or pick up other trades. Imported goods consist mainly of items that are not naturally present on the islands themselves. This includes some fruits and vegetables from Windercord and Satem. Minor trade includes crystals mainly stored aboard the Imperial Ship. Metal import is almost exclusively traded from Windercord with a small fraction coming from the Xai. Lastly, organ trade from the Satem is the most minor of all trading. Organ trade is for the purpose of either medical donation or medical research aiding in the prosperous medical research industry of Het Brevrijden Land. Civil Transport Civil transport tends to be smaller than other forms of transport. Depending on their occupations, some families own their own small boats in the coastal regions. This makes for easier transport for weekly groceries from the merchant island chains. Other examples of civil transport include the Exchange Ships, which are the main type of transportation between islands. This method of transport consists of smaller boats designed for 20-30 people. It runs similar to a train system: running almost all hours of travel. Since it is a nation of diplomats and different time zones are frequently involved, boats are running to important islands of trade constantly. Leadership Transport Leadership is transported aboard the Imperial Ship, excepting the Bovenland and Lagerland representatives. All diplomats and Schiphol representatives are housed aboard Schiphol mandatorily, unless they are on travel for a diplomatic mission. The Imperial Ship is gilded on the exterior to an extent, but retains a practical structure internally. The interior rooms are not as fancy as the exterior image to maintain a utilitarian structure. This ship will only travels within the territory/waters of the empire. Intercivilization Transport For leaders, primarily diplomats, serving abroad, there are the Majesty Ships. This ships are used for diplomat transport to other civilizations and nations for service. These ships may vary in size depending on the number of diplomats in each nation as well as the required presence (number) of diplomats in each nation. An example of this limitation would include the Xai, which have very few while the Satem and Windercord will have many more (this is also partially due to the fact that the Bevrijden people are less welcome in Xai lands). Cultural Mentality The Brevrijden people has a mentality similar to that of Dutch culture- acceptance or tolerance, but not per say view of equality internally. There are many inborn prejudices within society of other societies (positive and negative), but people are trained to not show any kind of prejudice from a young age in case they should choose to become a diplomat. Diplomatic duties taken extremely seriously, meaning that people treat the trade with honor, and take a position of complete neutrality towards other people, at least externally and most importantly- visually. Therefore, the people are sometimes seen as cold because of this absolutely neutral attitude. Relations with Specific Races:- Xai○ To a minor extent, many of the Bevrijden people fear Liam's people- they are strange and harmful looking as well as being made up of materials that are generally foreign to their people. - Satem○ Dislike them to a larger extent since they are the "parent" race- therefore they are more rebellious against them. They see them an overpowering, religious institution that does not allow enough freedom of culture and intellect. - Withers○ Similar to Christof's people- they are as lesser because of their tendency for violence- Kayip○ A sibling type relationship- they admire that they had the same trait/mindset to escape from the civilizations that were too overbearing much themselves- Windercord○ The race they are most neutral towards naturally (unforced)- they do good business and are generally an efficient people Physical Distinction Between Genders Similarities: - Males and Females are practically indiscernible from each other at first glance ○ All exterior features are extremely similar save for their reproductive organs Differences: - Female eyes have a slight upward tilt, whereas males have a slight downward tilt. This is so minor, however, that one would need to really stare at their faces at close range to see the difference Economics Trades available ON the islands Merchants Islands There is a main island of merchant trade that is well known as the best place to look for any kind of merchant items that are essentials, but essential products are sold as well. Since it is less convenient to buy essentials on the merchant islands versus purchasing them on closer or local merchant stands. People will often people will take a day trip once a month to buy all the things they will need over the course of the month that can only be found on the merchant islands. Wealthier people can afford to go to the market more often- or higher a boater to go and collect items for them. Internal merchants These merchants are located on every island and sell the essentials that are able to be produced on the island. Certain objects are not available on certain islands and are rather exported frequently to the merchant islands where they can be bought as well. Trades available OFF the islands Trades that are located off of the central network of islands is seen as disgraceful and abandoning of the nation's values. These trades would consist of whatever job would be available to outsiders in the foreign nation (so it depends on their leniency in acceptance and trade availability). Trades available for diplomats ON the islands As a diplomat on the island, there are several positions similar to that of an ambassador that one can take up which will allow them to be globally involved in a given subject area and work closely with traveling diplomats, much the same as their foreign nation ambassador counterparts. They will typically work more on discussing favorable options for issues for their home nation, and help traveling diplomats have a more filled out plan in their topic area to present to the foreign nation. These diplomats are housed aboard the Imperial Ship. Trades Available as diplomats OFF the islands Here are several types of foreign diplomats that are stationed either as part of the nation's government or as a separate embassy. These diplomats typically use the Majesty Ships for transport. Within a foreign nation, there can be all of the following types of ambassadors and their diplomat counterparts: ○ Ambassador of Trade Relations (stationary) § Diplomat of Trade (traveling) ○ Ambassador of Edible Products (stationary) § Diplomat of Produce (traveling) ○ Ambassador of National Relations (Stationary) § Diplomat of Communications (traveling) ○ Ambassador of Metallic Products § Diplomat of Metal Exchange ○ Ambassador of Crystal Products § Diplomat of Crystal Exchange ○ Ambassador of Medical Development § Diplomat of Medicines Exchange ○ Ambassador of Scientific Studies of Living Specimens § Diplomat of Living Sciences ○ Ambassador of Live Stock Exchange § Diplomat of Live Stock Exchange ○ Ambassador of Non-living Sciences § Diplomat of Contemporary Sciences Difference between Diplomats and Ambassadors Traveling diplomats ○ Are in charge of broader regulations that will have an effect on more than one country, including the home nation ○ They travel between 1(+) countries and the home nation to discuss things with ambassadors and members of parliament regarding global regulations in their area ○ For example, produce is more narrow than the ambassador of edible products since produce has a greater risk than processed goods of harming people from other nations Stationary diplomats ○ Stationary diplomats are almost always named ambassadors, as they stay in one location country as a constant representative of their home nation in the foreign country to resolve issues immediately ○ They work closely with traveling diplomats to resolve larger, nationally overarching issues ○ These positions are typically a larger role, having to do with a larger array of duties an topics in the foreign nation, less narrow than traveling diplomats who focus mostly on global threats and serious problems rather than domestic issues Currency A bartering system is often chosen since people come from all over the world, so some currencies are harder to come by and worth more to different people making trade and purchasing tricky. There is an official currency issues by the central government, usually only used by diplomats. Relationships between Citizens Marriage Marriage relationships are fiercely loyal marriages, once they the decisions to get married. Original relationships often do not originate from physical attraction because of the almost clinical and similar appearance of all the people. The distinction between genders is even more difficult among diplomats because their attire and make-up. Originals who live doing tasks other than being diplomats often express their love for each other in quieter ways than other species (smalls tokens of affection are more highly prized than large bouquets of flowers or lavish gifts- this is seen more of a waste) Family Families are less common among Originals than marriages, especially among diplomats due to traveling and the unwillingness to give up their trade for raising children. There are those who continue to work, but because of their partner or will to continue family line, can hire a type of nanny that will care for children while they are traveling. This leads to a less joined family atmosphere. Parents and Children Procreation used to be only capable by anatomically compatible ("male" and "female" from same species) through physical contact. During the current time period, DNA from both "parents" can be used in procreation tubes to genetically engineer children that combine aspects of both parents regardless of species and gender. Stock images of each species are merged, and using DNA this child is created. Some are more successful than others in their appearance. Procreation tubes are used more often because gender isn't factored into the DNA, allowing couples of any combination of species and genders to have children. It is also seen as cleaner- physical contact is seen as primal rather than romantic among the Originals. Gender Roles The physical appearance of the Originals are very similar (see physical features notes), which means it is difficult, or a secret to know someone's gender. Discrimination is, therefore, very difficult among the original population. Gender roles are more common in people who have migrated, or non-originals, in their territories. This contributes to the point of the originals seeing other people as lesser since they have "petty" discrimination among genders and are so open in flaunting their gender in both physical features and customary dress/appearance. Embassy Styles in Different Civilizations Xai This civilization is not overly fond of contact with other civilization or civil interaction. They also refuse to front any materials or resources for the embassy to be built, including land. Therefore, the embassy is a floating embassy on the bay: built and financed by the Bevrijden themselves. Withers This embassy is considered as "nice" by standards set from the other civilizations. It is located in fertile crescent area. Satem (of Llun) Also considered a "nice" embassy located in the inner farmlands. Windercord Considered one of the best embassies because of the special focus on their business sector. The aesthetics of this civilization are more in line from the clinical, clean perspective. Kayip There is no formal embassy located in these lands- since the relations between this nation and the Bevrijden are more informal (secret) relations and a friendlier relationship, they keep the embassy location and administration more private. Relations with Other Civilizations Xai Rebel Factions *○ Rogue Code: humanoid, wants to get away/find refuge away from the CC, shipped to Kayip via the corrupted network of Diplomatic Nation to be hired/used at a later date should it be necessary for defense. *○ Organic Alliance: Help Withers *○ Church of the Source: religious organization that likes Satem, works for their original creators Official Government (ambassador relations) *○ Central Code Separate Entity (not organized) *Assimilants: used by Windercord as animal-like killers Withers The Bevrijden are very close in trade relations because the Withers are the main source of agricultural trade- the major market they are involved with is trading through the Bevrijden with the Satem since they live in a relatively unfertile desert area but have many valuable minerals and rare materials. Satem (of Llun) The Bevrijden are close in trade relations/have the largest agricultural trade embassy in the Satem lands because of other nation's dependence on their agricultural exports. Generally, the attitude towards these people is subdued (requiring extra training for ambassadors) so as not to cause conflict since the most intense emotions arise from the prior splitting of the two groups. Windercord The largest trade and business embassies are located in Windercord territory at the heart of the industrial system. The relations are terse and brief, as per the people there who mistrust most forms of polite diplomacy. Special training is required from diplomats and ambassadors that have connections with these people. Kayip This relationships is similar to that of a smaller sibling. They help with free exporting and importing goods with no extra charges since their economy is still in the preliminary growth phases. The Bevrijden ambassadors see them as above the other nations since they are removed and more pure. The Kayip are rebellious in a different way than they are- but rebellious of the other civilizations just the same. Religion Overall Religion There is no religion that is instituted by the government. Religion of the Originals Since the original group of the Bevrijden came from the Llun, lingering ideas of a monotheistic religion still remained within the original group of founders. Overtime, through the same mentality of distancing themselves from the "parent" civilization, the Bevrijden have taken on a more atheist approach to religion, however not exactly. The very original originals of the Bevrijden adopted an augmented version of religion, choosing to believe in spiritual force that guides the course of natural events (earthquakes, floods, etc.). However, they believe in freedom of will, which is the main separation from the original religion Religion of the Immigrants The religion of the immigrants varies depending on which civilization they are from- or choosing to adopt the "Religion of the Originals" as it is called, is sometimes common in people who have drifted away/rebelled against their former nations and cultures. Conflict with Religion While having a neutral stance is important, many of the diplomats must still undergo training to no express any kind of religious view while dealing with other nations in foreign policy- this can lead to unintentional conflict which goes against the code of conduct for diplomats to refrain from causing conflict between their home nation and nations abroad.